1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit on a substrate. Such a display apparatus may be bent at least partially so as to improve visibility from various angles or reduce an area of a non-display region.
However, according to related art, defects may occur while manufacturing a display apparatus that is bent, or the lifespan of the display apparatus may be reduced.